The present invention relates to an air insufflation nozzle intended to be connected to a ventilation or air conditioning conduit.
It is known that many buildings include on every floor a series of contiguous rooms of identical height but of different widths, the rooms being serviced by a common corridor. The ventilation of such premises is frequently ensured from a common air supply conduit which is, for example, disposed in a caisson formed in the angle formed by the ceiling and the partitions which separate the rooms along the corridor. The air requirements of these different rooms are generally proportional to their respective volumes and thus their widths. In order to obtain pleasant and efficient ventilation, air has to be blown into each room along directions which are parallel to the ceiling and it is necessary to prevent this air from sinking in the immediate vicinity of the insufflation nozzle. Moreover, in order that the ventilation should be homogeneous it should be possible to diffuse the air into each room within a sector the angular width, i.e., horizontal included angle, of which is proportional to the width of the room and consequently to the air volume flow rate corresponding to that room.